Hana's past
by the sakura trees
Summary: Based on the Shaman King Flowers' chapters 9 and 10. Just my fic on Hana's death. This is what I imagined. Rated T for language. Oneshot. Anna K. Yoh A. Hana A. Hao A.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is only a one-shot that wnt trough my mind after reading the last two chapters of SK Flowers.(9 and10) It's about how I imagine Hana's death...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to its respectful owner, the awesome(yet sometimes annoying) Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Huh? What the hell is this place? I was in the mall a moment ago. This ain't a mall, and it doesn't even look like Japan either. What the fuck is...?

"Pant pant pant..."

Someone's gasping or breath...!? Mom!?

Then... that boy running ahead of her must be...

"Anna! Don't come any closer!"

"I can't stop! If I do, they'll hit us!"

"Tsk! Don't fail me now! S.O.E!"

Wait, wait, wait, wait! Isn't that me when I was a baby!?

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

(This is where the fanfic actually starts... I wanted to remind you of the chapter...)

* * *

With Anna and Yoh

"Waaaahhhh"

"Anna! What happened!?"

"It's Hana! He's not breathing!" she said starting to cry

"We have to get away" Yoh took Anna and led her to a safe place, under a collapsed building. There, 'they' couldn't reach them.

"It's over! Everything's ruined!" Anna was crying her eyes out

Yoh wanted to help her, but he couldn't. No, he started crying as well, after all, Hana was their child and they had failed to protect him...

With Hana

What was that? What the fuck is going on!? Where am I!? I'm surrounded by white, by nothing! Wait, is that me? And who the fuck is that!? He looks similar to dad...

"So, I already get to meet you? You're only six? You're so tiny! So that's as far as my dear brother was ready to go... What can I say... I'm a little dissapointed..."

Wait, did he just say 'brother'?... Uncle Hao!

"Maybe I shall give you another chance?... Don't mess up this time!"

So it's true... I died... Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Just to make sure, I'll give you the Setsubun power to keep you from dying again..."

What the hell is going on? I don't understand!

With Yoh and Anna

"Anna, what's happening?"

"I don't know! But, Hana is... he's breathing!"

Yoh stopped his tears. "He is! He's alive!" he said happily

He looked outside. 'They' had left' He took Anna outside of their hiding place and looked at the sky. "Thanks, Nii-chan!" he said smiling and then tuned back to see Anna. She was so happy.

Then Yoh could hear a voice:"Don't mess up this time, Otouto" He recognized it as being Hao's and tought an "Of course!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. It's just something I was thinking of when I was reading the chapters. **

**I have no idea who 'They' are...**

**S.O.E. means Spirit Of Earth**

**Well, that's all I have to say...**

**Please Review and Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of my reviewers asked me to do more of it so this isn't a oneshot anymore. It is a twoshot... lol... Anyway, it is gonna be short and probably stupid so sorry if I dissapoint you...**

**Also, I got somethin' to tell some annoying guy!**

**Mysticperv: First of all, I have a name, no use to call me 'writer', second of all, do I need to define Fanfiction for you? It's my f* kin' imagination. I don't care what the true plot is! (actually I do, but that's not what I meant) and last, but not least, Is it fun, going and spoiling stuff? I have noy read that chapter yet, so how the heck should I know about what happens in it!? If you have something to tell me, write me another review, thank you!**

**Anyway, now for the story.**

"And that's pretty much exactly how it happened" Anna III said

"wow" Yohane couldn't believe that story"So that is with the Onis..."

"Demons... OUT!"Hana sent the dark Oni at Ruka(or Luka or whatever)

"Amaterasu Float! Destroy him" "Tsk, you can try!" "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"I need to stop him. Brb!" Anna III said to Yohane "Silver Rod!" she kicked Hana to the side and then said something Yohane couldn't figure out. Hana was now K.O. and Ruka left...

**What? I told you it was going to be short and stupid...**


End file.
